Ouros
Ouros is an Argonian, former warlord and shaman who lives amongst the deepest swamps of Black Marsh. A vicious and dangerous war criminal with an incredible connection to the Elder Effect who once had been a dedicated spiritual leader for his people and now avoids contact with all kinds of men and mer, Ouros has only one care in the entire universe and that is his adoptive sister, Kahyla. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Life as a young hatchling was uneventful for Ouros up until the point where as a child he went to play in the marsh and found a small, silver-skin infant. Curious, the young argonian chose to pick up the crying creature and bring it home to learn more about it and hear what the grown ups had to say. Unbeknowst to him, the creature was a female kothringi, a race that had nearly faced extinction and knowing this Ouros' parents decided to keep the baby and raise her as their own alongside Ouros. As they grew together, separated only by a few years, the siblings bonded and learned to trust only one another. 'Training as a Shaman' Once he reached his teenaged years, Ouros had grown fascinated by the ritual of entering the dream-wallow and all the connection his people had with the Hist. Naturally, he went on to research and gather knowledge regarding such rituals, eventually arranging to become a student of an older argonian shaman by the name of Hil-El Anjeel and proving himself to be quite extraordinary in such practices. After a couple of years under Hil-El's tutelage, which made him grow apart from Kahyla, Ouros was brought to a larger group of shamans so he could also learn from different tribes and that is when trouble began. 'Discovering the Elder Effect' While learning his people's rituals with other tutors, Ouros suddenly felt a rush that he had never experienced before even with his dream-wallow walks. At first he figured that it was simply his connection with the Hist growing stronger, but eventually he was taught about the Elder Effect and immediately made the link to what he was experiencing. Much like with everything else in his life before turning to religion, Ouros decided to confide his secret to his adoptive sister instead of the shamans and she filled him in what possessing such ability meant. Kahyla had access to information that he didn't due to her military-pilot training, unfortunately said knowledge served no purpose other than putting paranoic thoughts into young Ouros' mind. 'Enlisting in the Military' After his discovery, Ouros began to plan his next move. He figured that it would serve him better if his connection to the Elder Effect remained a secret and as such it wouldn't be a good idea to keep tapping into the mystical powers of the Hist if that was the whole reason he found the connection. Ouros chose to enlist in the argonian military, which came as a surprise to his tutors since he had been their brightest student to date. In the military, the still young argonian learned to develop his harder nature while avoiding to use the Elder Effect at all costs so he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself and weirdly he found out that developing such nature came easily to him, which ended up placing the young argonian into the spotlight after all. Ouros made a name for himself in the military as a ruthless spec ops agent, being part of a group of operatives that were deployed off planet when things went south and dangerous individuals were in game. Once again, due to his intergalactical journeys, the argonian lost contact with his sister, however finding a new confidant within his team made it a bit easier for the big guy this time around. Elara was the name of a khajiit woman who joined the group around the same time that Ouros and she had so much in common with the former religious student that they immediately bonded and she became such figure in his life. 'Going into Self-Exhile' It took a few years serving under the military flag before Ouros disappeared completely. It is unknown what happened, but the few pieces of information that Kahyla managed to get was a redacted document speaking of an atrocious murder spree commited by Ouros' spec ops squad and how they all had become wanted war criminals. The document made it seem like Ouros was the main perpetrator of such heinous crime and his team simply followed his orders, which made his theoretical punishment worse than that written down to the others. Later on, Kahyla managed to get another piece of document speaking of her brother and linking his spec ops group to a criminal enterprise acting within the protection of Black Marsh's swamplands. The paper said that it was likely that both groups were the same and that was the last thing the kothringi girl managed to find about her brother. Unbeknownst to Kahyla, Ouros and his squadron had been welcomed into the ranks of the Blackwood Company in an attempt to continue using their skills while hiding from Black Marsh's military, however their time with the mercenaries was incredibly short and unpleasant, specially for their fearsome leader, so while a few of them remained with the Company most defected and went into hiding. 'Personality' Ouros is a strange figure. He appears to value his religious upbringing and as such maintains certain rituals with daily obedience, however he does not act very pious in other subjects where a religious person would, which gives his rituals a different facet or meaning altogether. Tending to be a bit smug, he can be rather unpleasant but mostly his actions are only meant to keep distance away from people with the exception of his adoptive sister...most of the times. 'Combat Stats and Abilities' 'Elder Effect' Ouros is able to do a rare thing with his unique connection to the Elder Effect, which consists of the capability to create incredibly realistic illusions, whether big or small. In addition to such capability, he's also able to use the same means to puff some form of life into dead creatures which he can later command. 'Weaponry and Armor' Disregarding his abilities with the Elder Effect, Ouros, being a former spec ops agent, has training in all forms of weaponry as standardized in the military, having a preference for short-ranged, medium ranged or even better meelee weapons. In addition to his offensive arsenal, Ouros usually wears a light armor that goes beneath his normal clothing and allows for a better movement so he can take advantage of his superior agility and muscles. He can usually be seen using a quartertstaff made from an oddly sturdy wood capable of withstanding cutting blows. 'Advantages and Disadvantages' Due to his background as a former spec ops military, Ouros is able to get inside places where normal people would have difficult to reach. His fighting style consists in close combat and stealth to reach close combat, which makes him a poor sharpshooter and not ideal for long distance battles. In a more personal level, Ouros has a tendency to be overzealous with his sister and can be lead into making mistakes if her life is in danger. He also has a very soft spot for female khajiits. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Argonians